Exceeding The Expectations
by Kneck
Summary: (OC) Quirks are what define a person in this day and age, but those who are left with unimpressive Quirks are Bullied, disrespected, and neglected of their potential. Kosuke Nishi wants to defend the rights of those who are batted away, and he will act as the power they don't have.
1. Chapter 1 - Rain

Kosuke Nishi couldn't stand rain. Everything about it. It's cold, and wet, and it ruins your day.

Which is exactly why Kosuke was currently pissed. The sandy haired teen was stuck in a convenience store, with sopping wet clothes, surrounded by oldpeople. Because guess what.

It was fucking raining.

Yes, there was good rain, The gentle kind that lulls you to sleep with audible taps on your window, or the light drizzling that helps you relax on summer evenings.

This was not good rain.

This was the kind of rain that splashed everywhere. The kind that made those tiny rivers near the curb. The kind that soaks through your hoodie and makes you run until you take refuge in a _fucking convenience store._

He decided to make himself useful and plan ahead for his day tomorrow. It was a big day after all. Tomorrow, U.A High, the top hero academy in the world was holding entrance exams. Ever since Kosuke was little, he had always wanted to be a hero. He loved how confident they were and the power they held. He decided that he would become a hero when he first developed his quirk. Which was a mix between his parents' quirks.

Kosuke's father had a performance-enhancing quirk, which allowed him to drastically improve his strength and speed for a small amount of time. Kosuke encouraged his father to become a hero when he was younger, but his father insisted his quirk was too situational, and he wouldn't be able to consistently be on the scene.

Kosuke's mother had a very peculiar quirk. She was able to turn herself into a cat. Kosuke adored his mother's quirk, but his mother found it embarrassing to be seen in cat form. He supposed it was because she was naked under all of that fur? For whatever reason, she refused to use her quirk in public unless absolutely necessary.

Kosuke himself had (in his opinion) the perfect combination of his parent's quirks. He could turn himself into a cat, just like his mother, but he also had a second form, which was essentially half cat half human. He was able to grow cat-like ears and a tail. Whenever he let's out his ears and tail, his father's quirk kicks in, and he gains incredible speed and strength. Not to mention the advantages his cat features have. For example the extra balance gained from having a tail, or the enhanced sensed due to his ears and whiskers. Even his claws could be used as a weapon.

Kosuke's thoughts were interrupted when the bell to the door rang and a new "customer" stormed in. It was a teenage boy with golden eyes and blond hair that had lightning-shaped strokes in it. His clothes were just as wet as Kosuke's,

He seemed just as upset about the rain as Kosuke. The boy gave a defeated sigh before selecting a candy bar from the front counter. After paying for it, the boy made his way to the small bench next to Kosuke. After sitting down, he began to munch quietly on his candy bar.

Kosuke felt sympathy for the soaked teen with the lightning hair. They were in a similar situation after all. He could tell that the teen hated rain just as much as he did, 'Maybe it has something to do with his quirk.' Kosuke thought.

Kosuke was just itching to get home at this point. He had spent enough time in this hellish store and he just wanted to get home and go to bed early. Tomorrow was one of the most important days of his life, he'd be damned if he wasn't properly rested for it.

* * *

Kosuke had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. His hoodie was practically a sponge at this point.

He had decided to run all the way back to his apartment. He couldn't believe himself. Why did he think that was a good idea? After a few minutes of pouting, he peeled himself out of his sopping wet clothes and immediately got in the bubble bath he had prepared beforehand.

He really enjoyed baths. The water was calm and warm, not like a shower. He still took showers of course; he just didn't like getting his hair wet. Correction: he hated getting his hair wet. He'd still wash it, but only if the water is warm. He just instinctually hated cold water.

After a long relaxing bath, he dried himself off and fell onto his bed, exhausted from all of the running and stress he'd been put through today. He'd be sleeping well tonight.

* * *

Kosuke creaked his eyes open to the sound of his alarm before shutting it off and stretching. He lay in bed for a moment before remembering something important: Today was the day of the U.A entrance exams. He grinned sharply before taking a quick shower. He put on a grey long sleeve shirt with a light blue shirt over it, opting for a layered look. For pants he chose a pair of black joggers.

He went to his kitchen and fried himself an omelet with white rice, before devouring it and checking the time. '9:30, the exams start at 10. I should leave in a few minutes if I want to be early'. He put on a pair of red sneakers, slung his one strap backpack over his head and jogged out the front door.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Kosuke was confused as to why he still couldn't see the U.A. building. 'Did I take a wrong turn? Maybe it's farther than I thought...' He thought to himself silently. He looked around, frantically looking for the U.A building. "Are you looking for something?" A voice sounded behind him causing him to jump and hiss. He turns quickly to find a girl looking at him with a confused eyebrow raised. She had dark black hair tied back into a spiky pony tail, with bangs hanging down the right side of her face.

Kosuke grins sheepishly and before replying. "Sorry, it's my quirk, sometimes it's involuntary." The girl nods, deciding not to push any further.

"Well, are you looking for something? You seem lost." She asked again.

"Oh, yeah." Kosuke continued. "I'm looking for U.A but I think I took a wrong turn or something. Do you know the directions?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I'm actually heading there as well. You can walk with me if you'd like. Are you going for the entrance exams?"

"Yeah, I'm applying to the hero course." He replied as they started walking.

The girl gives a smile; very small but still visible. "I'm applying to the hero course as well. I've heard the exams are very difficult, so good luck."

Kosuke nods with a smile "you too."

The walk continued on with the building nearing closer and closer. The two made simple small talk along the way. Things like why they're applying to U.A, or their favorite hero quirks.

They arrived in front of the U.A building with 5 minutes to spare. 'A bit bigger than I expected' Kosuke thought.

He turned to the spiky haired girl and thanked her before running off to the presentation auditorium to get a good seat.

* * *

Kosuke sat in one of the middle rows of the auditorium in between a boy with bright red spiky hair and a blond haired boy who seemed to be cursed with eternally wearing a smirk.

The lights turned on, causing Kosuke to turn his attention to the center stage where a man with a pointy nose and long blonde hair gelled straight back appeared. He was wearing a black leather jacket with metal studs. For accessories, he had a pair of grey headphones on and orange sunglasses with white frames. This man was none other than President mic.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" The mic hero shouted.

Everybody didn't say hey.

Kosuke sighed. Was this guy seriously a teacher at U.A? This was the top hero school in the world. He expected someone with dignity and power, not an electric elf man looking for self-validation.

The insecure elf man decided to start the presentation, but not before making another shout resulting in more uncomfortable silence

Kosuke sweat dropped and decided to make use of his time by playing around. He already knew the written exam was coming up, and after that was a basic evaluation. Kill robots, earn points, get the most points.

As he was fidgeting with the piece of brightly colored yard he brought out of nowhere...

"And you with the blond hair!"

A voice spoke from a few rows behind him. He turned around to look for whoever just shouted before he saw a tall boy with black hair and glasses pointing at him, wearing a stern expression.

"You've been messing around for the entire presentation. If you intend to disrupt everyone and disrespect the teachers, then you should leave immediately!"

Kosuke frowned and was about to say something before President Mic spoke up.

"Okay, thanks Examinee 7111. Yes, there will be separate mock cities for different groups. After all, we can't have too many students in one battle zone. Things could get dangerous."

The dark-haired boy bowed slightly and thanked President Mic before sitting back down.

Kosuke sighed and the boy next to him with the spiky red hair nudged him. He turned to acknowledge the disturbance and the boy spoke quietly to him.

"Ignore him, he doesn't know how to have fun." The boy said with a toothy grin.

Kosuke smirked and nodded his head. "The poor guy is probably bored so far out of his mind. He has to take it out on the people who are enjoying themselves."

By this time President Mic had finished up his presentation and the attendees were all being led to the buses to be driven to the mock-battle locations.

"Good luck with your battle!"

Kosuke turned to see the red-haired boy giving him a thumbs up and another toothy grin before stepping into a separate bus.

Kosuke grinned - showing his sharper than average teeth - before stepping into the bus headed for mock-city B.

As the bus drove off toward mock-city B, Kosuke noticed the black haired boy with the glasses was at the front of the bus.

'Huh, guess that stern kid from earlier is in my group.' Kosuke's eyes narrowed a little. Now that he thought about it, he had made him look like a fool in front of everyone.

Then again, humiliation is just another chance to prove yourself.

Kosuke grew a determined smirk. 'Guess I have to show them what I'm made of'

* * *

AN:

And thats a wrap for chapter one! This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. Also, if you have any ideas for OCs or extra arcs, then feel free to tell me and i'll take it into consideration. I'm planning on making this a story for spare time, and i have a lot of that, you can expect updates maybe once a week, we'll see how it goes. Be prepared for a comedy, because I'll be referencing a lot of memes.

Until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - Combat

The buses had arrived at the mock-cities, and the attendees were meeting up in small groups and discussing the test.

Kosuke did some stretches as he stepped off of the bus and took a good look at the urban area in front of him. He grinned and walked toward the group of gathering attendees.

"OKAYY, START!"

President Mic's voice broke the chatter of the group, and some students looked confused.

"What are you all standing there for? In a real battle you won't have any time to prepare! Now go!"

Kosuke wasted no time in dashing forward and making his way to an empty intersection. He closed his eyes for a brief second, and when he opened them, his appearance had changed. He now had a pair of fluffy blond cat ears resting atop his sandy-blond hair, and a similarly colored tail mysteriously protruding from his joggers.

Now, with the new burst of energy, he started dashing around the streets looking for villains before he came upon a mid-sized robot with one wheel. He dodged to his left when the robot sent it's arm flying to the ground. Taking this opportunity, he launched his fist toward the bot's core, sending it backward before he leaped forward and slashed the tire with his badass claws.

The robot attempted to move backward but ended up collapsing.

Kosuke started to move toward a new street before his heightened senses pick up a whirring noise to his left. His instincts explode and he jumps backward just in time to see a large mechanical fist swing past his face

' _There's no way thats allowed right?! That thing could have seriously messed me up!_ ' He thinks as he leaps over another swing.

This robot had two large wheels just under its wide body and two hexagonal cases on it's shoulders.

Kosuke decided he needs to get serious with this one. He channels some of his strength into one movement and grabs the robots left arm before using his boost to throw the whole thing over his shoulder. The robot hit the asphalt with a series of clangs and rattles.

He continued to roam the streets and took out a couple other bots before making his way to the center of the mock city.

' _Holy shit_ ' He thought as he looked at the chaos-ridden street. The entire street was littered with robotic remains and a handful of attendees finishing off robots of various point values.

A huge screech and metal whirring interrupts his thoughts, as everyone turns to see a massive, dark green robot looming over the mock city. Rubble falls and building break as the behemoth emerges from behind a tall building.

Kosuke's eyes light up at the sight of it and he begins to imagine the point value of the massive faux villain.

' _This bitch has got to be worth at least 50 points!_ ' He thought to himself as he dashes out of the street and makes his way closer to the faux villain.

' _I'd expect nothing less from U.A._ ' he thinks looking up at it. ' _But will I have enough strength left to destroy that thing?_ '

Just then, a small whimper breaks his concentration and he turns to see a brown-haired girl trapped under a large piece of rubble.

' _Shit, looks like someone got caught up in the destruction of that thing.'_ Before he could move to help the girl, a freckled boy with curly green hair runs out from the crowd of retreating students and starts tugging on the object, trying to move it. After a few seconds of unsuccessful pushing and pulling, the boy backs off.

' _What is he doing? Getting help from another student?_ '

Just then, the boy ran back to the large piece of rubble and slammed his hands onto the bottom of the object. As if by some miracle, the rubble was launched far into the air, allowing the boy to help the girl up. The boy however, looked to be in incredible pain when doing so, and his arms were now a bright red.

Kosuke looked at the green-haired boy with curiosity. ' _Some super strength quirk? Probably even greater than mine._ ' he thought.

' _What a terrible drawback though.'_

Kosuke shook himself out of his state and began advancing on the faux villain again. He spotted two tall buildings in the path of the giant.

' _Perfect'_ he thought as he made a beeline to the alley between the two brick buildings.

He made his way into the alley and concentrated on bringing out certain levels of power. He got into a stance, before dashing forward and jumping toward the wall of the nearest building.

Anyone else would think he would just climb, but Kosuke was a perfectionist. Who knows, maybe the U.A teachers give style points?

He stuffed his foot into the mortar of the bricks and kicked off of the wall. He landed himself on the other wall, holding on by his fingertips on the spaces between the bricks.

He was quickly kicking off of each building, and before long he had made his way to the roof. One final kick off of the left building's crumbling mortar, and he was on the right building's roof.

' _There it is_ ' he thinks as the giant robot inches ever closer. He takes a deep breath and concentrates on tensing his muscles. He gathers all of his adrenaline and takes another deep breath before launching himself toward the robot. He rears his fist back and twists his entire body, before delivering a devastating punch to the robot's head. A loud crunch and the screeching of metal was heard as chunks of dark green sheet metal fly everywhere. The robot collapses and some small fires start to form.

Kosuke's ears and tail retract mid-fall as he plummets back to the ground below. He manages to land on the slope of some building's roof and tumbles to the ground clumsily. He flopped to the ground with a grin.

What could he say? He was proud of himself.

He may have been bruised up and exhausted on the pavement. But he didn't give a shit. Why?

Because he just beat a giant fucking robot to peices with a _single punch._

I mean, duh.

A black haired student with circular elbow joints strides up to him with a huge grin on his face. "Dude that was awesome!" He says as he fist pumps. "The way you launched yourself toward that thing with a smile and then totally destroyed it all in one punch, That was straight out of some manga!"

As the kid continues talking to himself about Kosuke's total badessery, a new voice speaks up. "Um, are you all right?"

Kosuke turns over to see the person behind the voice. A familiar girl with a spiky pony tail wears a concerned expression as she leans over him. ' _The girl from earlier_ ' he recognizes her and smiles.

"Yeah, thanks" he replies before sitting up. He rubs the back of his neck before explaining. "I get really exhausted if I use my quirk like that too much at once"

The girl nods and is about to say more but is interrupted by President Mic's voice booming overhead.

"TIIMESS UP!"

A siren sounds throughout the mock city.

A short old lady begins walking up to the group and crowds of students make way after seeing her. "Good work everyone, good work." she spoke the words as if she's done it a thousand times before.

"Ah!" A blonde boy spoke up with a heavy French accent. "U.A. High's licensed school nurse: Recovery Girl."

She had her grey hair in a small bun, with some sort of pink helmet that wrapped around the back of her head with a purple visor covering her eyes. "Here have some gummies" she said as she handed a student some gummy bears. The student looked a little confused but accepted the gummies nonetheless.

Recovery Girl continued on, and stopped when she saw the injured green-haired boy. "Oh dear, you were injured this much by your own quirk?" The question was stated more than asked.

The green haired boy gave a sheepish grin and apologized to the old woman. "Oh well, it cant be helped." She spoke before puckering her lips and kissing the boy right on his injured arm.

Kosuke, who was still sitting down and panting, watched with part amazement and part curiosity as the boy's arm was slowly returning to normal. Recovery girl turned to him and started toward the group of three. "Are you hurt young man?" She questioned him before continuing. "That was quite a fall you took earlier."

One student seemed to recognize him and spoke up. "Oh yeah, you're the guy that took down that huge green villain in one hit! That was seriously awesome!"

By now all eyes were on Kosuke. "Holy shit." One student said. "That huge thing? With one hit?" The students looked at him in awe.

Kosuke spoke up to answer Recovery girl. "I'm okay, I just used up a lot of my quirk's power at once, so I'm exhausted."

Recovery girl nodded in Acknowledgement. ' _To be able to take down the zero pointer and safely land from that height without harm, we have a good batch this year_ ' she thought to herself before turning. "Is anybody else injured?" She asked the crowd.

A few students stepped up with minor scrapes or cuts which she healed before all the students were escorted back to the buses to be sent back to the school. Kosuke waved goodbye to the spiky-haired girl before starting toward his bus.

* * *

As Kosuke was boarding his bus, he caught sight of a familiar looking green-haired boy sitting in the back. He made his way over to the boy and sat next to him. "Yo." Kosuke greeted him with a toothy grin. "I saw what you did back there when you saved that girl from the rubble, that's an interesting quirk you got there."

The boy looked surprised for a moment before gaining a small blush and began fidgeting.

"I-it was nothing really." He said before speaking again. "I just did what any hero would have done." He looked down and frowned. "More importantly, I didn't score a single point. There's no way I got in."

Kosuke thought for a moment before speaking. "Then I'll give you some of my points." The boy's head jolted up and he stared wide-eyed at the sandy-haired boy smiling before him. "N-no of c-course not!" He stammered "I couldn't b-bother you like that. You earned those points fair and square, s-so you deserve them."

Kosuke frowned before replying. "But you're the one who saved that girl. If anyone deserves points it's you." The boy looked up as Kosuke continued. "Out of all the students there, the only one who stopped running to save that girl was you. You even hurt your own arm just because it was the right thing to do."

This boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. This total stranger was being so kind to him, even offering to give him his points. "W-why?" He spoke. "Why would you sacrifice your own score to help me get in?"

Kosuke just gave a shrug before replying. "Its easy to see that you want to be a hero really bad, and I think you deserve a chance."

"Besides..." He gave a toothy grin

"I destroyed that giant green robot so I have points to spare"

The boy looked at him with a thankful expression, then one of realization, then awe, before finally settling on confusion.

"Wait, wasn't that giant one the zero-pointer?" The boy said

Kosuke stopped smiling and looked at him.

...

"Eh?"

* * *

AN:

And thats my wrap for this chapter. Gotta love Kosuke's antics. Next chapter will deal with his letter and some of his past, hope you like it! I will be slowing down the chapter upload speed a little bit, but chapter 3 is in the works!

Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Letters

It was nearing the end of the exams, and everyone was riding the buses back to the main building.

The attendees were battered and bruised. Some were smiling, some were downcast, and some were just patiently awaiting their arrival.

Kosuke sighed and leaned his head against the first thing he could find, which happened to be the the green-haired boy's shoulder. His face wore a mix of sadness, annoyance, and pitifullness.

"Um, excuse me but your head is on my shoulder." The green-haired boy said with a sheepish look on his face.

Kosuke just breathed out in defeat.

The boy didn't know what to say at that.

'But the situation would just get awkward if this continues any longer...'

The boy debated in his head before blurting out the first thing on his mind to break the silence.

"My name's I-Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you."

Fuckin nailed it.

Kosuke raised an eyebrow before replying with a very small grin.

"I'm Kosuke Nishi, Sorry for the late introduction."

"No it's fine." Izuku shook his head. "It's pretty much my fault anyways. Being here at my dream school and seeing all these pro heroes is just a lot to take in, I'm really nervous is all"

Kosuke nodded in agreement. "It's definitely a lot to take in, such a cool place though. The campus is bigger than any I've ever seen, hell, they have to use buses to get us across the place!"

He pouted in jealousy. "How rich are these people?"

Izuku shrugged. "Well, they are some of the top heroes in the world, I would suppose they have a lot of money."

Kosuke nodded with his hand on his chin, pondering. "Yeah, that makes sense."

He suddenly grew a toothy smile.

"Okay!" He said in determination. "When I'm a pro hero, since I'm gonna be so fuckin rich, I'm gonna let you stay in my mansion!"

Izuku laughed a little bit at the boy's antics before replying.

"That's great Nishi-san, but do you think you could lift your head off of my shoulder now? Some people are looking at me."

Kosuke raised his head a little and looked around with a confused expression.

Apparently, Kosuke's declaration of "becoming so fuckin rich" had drawn some attention, and upon seeing the boy's head on another's shoulder, even more attention grew.

Basically, the entire bus thought they were gay. And strangely, some of them _loved_ it.

Some of the girls nodded in approval, and a select few of elite BL enthusiasts took out their phones, while the boys for the most part just looked on at the scene.

Kosuke looked confused for a moment before realizing the situation.

He shot up faster than anyone thought possible. "Its not what it looks like" He declared loudly, hand on his chest. He then crossed his arms. "I'm straight, i would never go for another man's balls." He looked at Midoriya with a semi-raised eyebrow. "At least not me. Midoriya?"

Izuku was sweating bullets, obviously not comfortable with all of this attention on him. "I- uh, I don't think so, no." He managed to squeak out,

The girls sighed in disappointment, while the boys just snickered at the scene unfolding.

Kosuke slouched back into his seat, grunting from all of the attention he had gotten today.

Not that it's anything new, considering everything thats happened up to this point.

* * *

The rest of the short bus ride went by smoothly, and before long Kosuke and the others had been unloaded and were lead back to the presentation room to get their possessions.

After gathering his one-strap backpack and giving a short goodbye to Izuku, Kosuke started to make his way back to his apartment.

As he was walking, he thought back to the exams. Maybe he made it in after all. He was sure he had gotten a good score on the written portion, he had studied for hours. But the practical portion was much harder to predict. He had destroyed about 21 robots at the most, each of varying point value.

In total, he had an rough score of about 40 points on the practical. He still couldn't believe that the giant faux-villain was worth zero points, there had to be a reason it was added! That seemed like it was just a big waste of money. Now that he thought about it, he had probably destroyed millions of dollars worth of machinery with a single punch. He felt kinda bad. It had left him exhausted as well. If he had just ignored it and kept heading for the smaller villains, he probably would have gathered around 5 more villains. Raising his score to around 50.

He pouted at the ground as he walked.

'But what if it was a suprise?' He thought.

Maybe the school 'told' us it was worth zero points, but it was actually worth a ton of points. It could have been a test to see who would go out of their way to beat every villain.

'To filter out the money makers from the protectors.'

Either way, he still destroyed it because he wanted points, so it's not like it made him any more of a 'protector'.

Kosuke thought on the matter for a bit more as he headed home.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

* * *

Kosuke sighed, sprawled out on the couch in his apartment.

The week had been uneventful, he was still waiting for his letter from U.A.

He decided to take a walk around and take a look at the dogs in the park, maybe he'd even see his friend.

He checked the fridge before digging into a bag of pepperoni and grabbing a hand full of slices.

He made his way out the door and strolled down the street. the walk to the park was pretty short, but he wanted to see a friend along the way.

After a couple minutes of walking, he turned into a neighborhood and closed his eyes.

When his eyes opened he was now a small tan-colored tabby cat. he had a wavy, striped pattern along his back. His dark green eyes were now a sharp gold color.

He strolled toward a house before crossing the small drive way and hopped onto a front window.

He then proceeded to meow loudly.

After about 30 seconds, a tired looking man with a scruffy beard opened the blinds and recognized the tan cat. He opened the window and gave Kosuke a pet along his patterned back.

"Hey, nice to see you again."

The man walked back to his kitchen before returning with a small can of tuna.

The man opened dropped the tin in front of Kosuke before leaning against the open window. He started telling Kosuke about his day or about things happening. Kosuke was only half-listening. He was more focused on the can of tuna in front of him. He liked the guy, he gave him food and kept him company. He was Kosuke's favorite friend, without even knowing his name.

This was one of the perks of turning into a cat; People treated you kindly and didn't expect anything in return, just company.

Koskue finished eating and the man finished talking. Kosuke gave a silent goodbye before hopping down and continuing down the street.

Now, where was he?

* * *

Kosuke sat in the park, eating the last of his slices of pepperoni and watching the dogs play. Not that he liked dogs, they were just entertaining. He found it funny how carefree and crazy they could be, running about and playing. It was interesting to watch.

He sat at the park for a bit, Just thinking. He thought about memories. He thought about when he first developed his quirk how exited he had been when he learned it had aspects of his father's. How much hope he had when he thought he could become a pro hero.

* * *

 _At a school playground, children are playing during recess. Kosuke is swinging on the monkey bars, trying to climb on top. His finger slipped, and before he could react, he falls backward toward the ground. He closes his eyes and braces for pain, but it never comes. He feels pressure on his hands, and when he opens his eyes, he is on the ground on all fours._

 _He feels twitching at the top of his head and on his lower back. He feels around and discovers a small pair of fluffy blond ears and a tail. He rushes to tell his teacher._

* * *

 _"Ha! Who ever heard of a cat being a hero? Cats are just pets!" A voice taunts as a young Kosuke stands in front of a little girl, arms spread in a guarding motion._

 _"Stop it, people shouldn't do that, it's mean!"_

 _"So what? The little runt's quirkless! Nobody is gonna care if she gets a little roughed up." The bully moves forward, flames licking his palm._

 _Kosuke continues to stand. "But.. heroes don't hurt other people!"_

 _The bully stomps forward again. "Shut up! You're just a little house cat anyways. What would you know about being a hero? What a useless quirk, what are you going to do with that tail? Brush me to death?"_

 _The bullies advanced, but thankfully, a teacher had seen the encounter and stopped it before anything major could occur. Kosuke turned around, but the girl was gone._

* * *

Kosuke kept watching the park. He shook his head a little and tried to clear his thoughts about _her._ He decided he had spent enough time outside and walked back to his apartment.

When he was in front of his apartment door, he checked for package alerts just in case. Sure enough, an email had been sent notifying him of a package being delivered.

He put his keys back in his pocket and went back to the front desk. He was on the tips to his toes for this moment.

Kosuke grabbed a string cheese stick out if the fridge and made his way to his bedroom, letter in hand. He sat on his bed and unwrapped the cheese stick, before peeling some off and gnawing in it.

As he ate the string cheese he tore open the envelope. It felt a bit heavy, so he was sure it held something else other than a piece of paper.

He stuffed the rest of the cheese stick in his mouth and brought out the contents of the envelope.

It held a strange looking metal object, and... actually that was it. There was no letter at all.

Kosuke scrunched his brow in confusion. He had never seen anything like this before, so he didn't know what to make of it.

Just then, the object shot up a little beam of light which expanded into a hologram of All Might, the number one hero. He had an incredibly well built form covered in spandex and a grin that never left his face.

Not that Kosuke could see any of it, because he was currently upside down stuck to the ceiling, ears and tail bristling.

Damn that device.

Once he saw it was just a hologram, it started speaking. Kosuke retracted his claws and landed back down in front of the device.

"-thing on? It's running right now? OK."

Kosuke was confused in so many ways.

His exam results letter had All Might in it, but as far as he knew All Might didn't even work at U.A.

The hologram spoke again.

"Hello Nishi-san! I am All Might! As a teacher of U.A,-"

Well that clears that up.

"- I would like to inform you that not only did you score in the top 10 percent of the written exam, but you passed the practical exam with flying colors!"

To say Kosuke was surprised would be an understatement.

Kosuke was _b_ _amboozled._

He had thought that the giant robot was worth zero points, and he had only gotten about 40 points from the others.

Even if he had gotten 40 points, he knew that others from previous exams had gotten scores of 55 and even 60. So 40 points was nothing new. How had he passed with 'flying colors'?

"I'd like you to take a look at this video." The hologram of All Might spoke, breaking him from his thoughts

The projector switched scenes and began to play a video from the entrance exam. The video showed Kosuke at the top of a building. He was still for a moment before running and jumping high into the air. He cocked his fist back before launching it forward and destroying the zero-pointer.

The projector faded away and the form of All Might returned. "Young man, in destroying that robot, you have proven something to us."

' _Oh man, here it comes. "You're too reckless, but at least you destroyed a shit ton of little wheel dudes. So there's that."'_

"You have proven that you have what it takes to be a hero." It finished.

Wait what.

"That robot was a test. The examinees were _told_ that it was worth zero points and they should treat it as an obstacle, but in the world of heroes there is no such thing!" All Might continued.

"All villains should be treated seriously and faced seriously. So we have decided to award you with a bonus 20 hero points! Your total villain count was: 8 one-pointers, 10 two-pointers, and 8 three-pointers, resulting in 51 villain points. We add in your 20 hero points, bringing your score to a grand total of 73 points!"

Holy shit, he had destroyed a little more bots than he had thought.

"Congratulations young Kosuke." The holographic All Might spoke. "You are officially a student of U.A. High."

Kosuke grinned as the holograph ended and the light faded off, leaving him all alone in his room.

He sat and thought on his bed for a short while about what this meant for him. He was finally in the school of his dreams, the number one hero school in the world.

He had taken his first step toward becoming a pro hero, and he was officially a student of U.A High.

Now what?

The first thing he did was grab a second cheese stick.

The second thing he did was call his father.

* * *

AN:

And that's my wrap for this chapter. Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger like that. (Nah just kidding I'm not sorry.)

Hope you enjoyed it, and next chapter we'll have him show up to class and meet the whole gang! That's right, he'll finally get to meet Momo and Kirishima. About time.

I'm thinking about making Mineta less perverted, or altering his quirk, because I hate him for being so useless. But then again having encounters between Kosuke and perverted Mineta would be funny as hell so I'm kinda torn. Tell me what you think.

That bit about Kosuke's friend could come important later, or it just be a teaser of Kosuke's cat form. Not sure of a plan yet, so the world may never know.

Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 - Suprises

Kosuke hummed softly on his way to U.A. His first day had gone well so far. He had woken up, gotten some breakfast, and been on his way. A pretty good start so far in his opinion.

He was dressed in the standard U.A. boy's uniform, which consisted of dark blue-green pants and a grey blazer with navy accents over a white undershirt and a red tie.

He carried a blue backpack with him this time, forfeiting his grey strap. He figured since he'd be doing schoolwork, he'd bring a more traditional backpack that could carry more. He didn't pack much, just a few pencils and a couple empty notebooks. He didn't know if he'd need them, but it's best to stay prepared.

Just then he saw his friend/food supplier walking down the street across from him. He couldn't see his face due to him walking in the same direction as he, but he could tell it was him by his scruffy long hair.

He was dressed particularly strangely though. He was dressed in all black except for a light-gray scarf wrapped around his neck. At least, he thought it was a scarf. Nonetheless, his friend kept walking and Kosuke chose to ignore it. Not like his friend would recognize him anyway, he'd only ever seen him in his cat form.

He continued walking and eventually made it to the front of the infamous U.A building. His classes started in about 5 minutes but he figured he'd be a little early.

He was thinking about All Might as he made his way to his classroom. If he really was a teacher here, did that mean he would have classes with him? It was an interesting thought; being taught by the number one hero. During the hologram message he seemed normal enough.

Now that he thought about it, all of the teachers at U.A. were pro heroes. He'd be learning world history from a professional certified ass-kicker.

Nice.

He stood outside the door and prepared to walk in. As soon as he slid the door open, he heard the voices of two students arguing.

' _Oh, it's that stern kid again. Looks like he made it in._ '

He looked across the room, surveying the different students, and his eyes landed upon Izuku sitting in his desk.

' _Good to have someone I know in the same class'_

His eyes kept going and he saw the spiky-haired boy from earlier, and the girl with the fanned out ponytail as well. He also managed to spot the boy from the convenience store with the lightning hair.

Four familiar faces, that's good.

After a few seconds, all eyes had trained onto him to see who the new visitor was. Everyone's eyes landed on Kosuke, and before long, the stern boy strode up to him, waving his arms like a bird.

"Hello, my name is Tenya Iida-"

He bowed before continuing.

"-and I am sincerely sorry for the way I treated you earlier. It is clear to me now that you didn't pay attention because you had already figured out the true meaning behind the zero-pointer. I recognize you as my superior."

Well, that was unexpected.

Kosuke opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, a voice spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Mina Ashido! Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kosuke was about to try to introduce himself, but failed due to another interruption.

"Yo dude! I heard you destroyed the zero pointed with one punch! That sounds so freakin manly!"

The spiky-haired redhead from earlier charged up to his desk. And held out his hand.

"I'm Kirishima Ejirou by the way."

Kosuke reached out and shook Kirishima's hand.

"Nice to officially meet you."

The spiky haired girl waved from her seat and introduced herself.

"I'm Momo Yaoyarozu, pleasure to finally meet you."

Kosuke nodded toward her with a smile. "You too."

He didn't actually need any of these introductions, because he had taken the liberty to look at the exam results and the class roster, so he knew everyone's name by now, but a voice interrupted the class before they could say any more.

"If you're done socializing, then get to your seats. If you're here to make friends then leave."

The class turned their heads to see a scruffy looking man with long messy black hair, huddled up in a sleeping bag like a caterpillar.

They all looked on, disoriented, as the caterpillar man unzipped his sleeping bag and walked to the front of the classroom.

Kosuke had recognized the man as soon as he had seen him. That scruffy beard and messy black hair could only be one person: His food giver.

But only pro heroes taught at U.A, so that meant that his food friend was a professional hero. Even better, he was his teacher.

Kosuke definitely didn't see this coming.

The man scratched his beard before introducing himself.

"My name is Aizawa Shota. I'll be your homeroom teacher."

Kosuke was shocked at that. His food friend was _Eraser head?_ He'd heard of Eraser head on the news. Apparently, he was a very underground hero who didn't garner much media attention.

That didn't take away from the fact that he was very efficient at what he did.

Aizawa held up a blue track suit.

"Everyone change into one of these and meet me at the track field in ten minutes. Any questions you have will be answered there."

He dropped the track suit into a large box full of other track suits, and without another word, the pro hero walked out of room.

The students looked a bit confused, but reluctantly put the track suits on and made their way to the field.

"Today we will be testing the limits of your quirks."

Aizawa turned to Kosuke.

"What was your junior record for softball throw?"

"78 meters on a good day."

Aizawa nodded once.

"This time, use your quirk."

The class all grew exited by that. Kosuke and the angry blonde boy grinned the wildest.

"Anything goes as long as you stay in the circle. Other than that, you're free to do whatever you like."

Kosuke stepped up to the circle - softball in hand - and released his ears and tail.

"He's a fucking cat?!"

"Bakugo, language please."

Kosuke reared his arm back and prepared to use release some of his reserve strength. He sent the ball flying far into the air.

Bakugo was yelling, currently pissed that Kosuke's junior record was better than his, while the rest of the class just looked on in awe at the softball still in the air.

The ball finally dropped to the ground, not that anyone could see it anymore.

Aizawa looked at the device in his hand, before raising it up for the class to see.

"679 meters."

The class erupted.

"Damn, I wonder how I could use my quirk to launch it." Kirishima said to nobody in particular.

Aizawa walked toward the track.

"Think it sounds fun huh? Alright, whoever comes in last place after the results will be judged to have zero potential, and will be expelled."

"No way! Expulsion?"

"It's only the first day too.."

Aizawa grinned.

He actually _grinned._

"Welcome to U.A's hero course."

* * *

 **Test 1: 50-meter dash.**

Kosuke was getting ready by doing some stretches, before Aizawa started calling people to go. He analyzed the quirks in his mind of the classmates that raced before him.

' _Denki Kaminari, and Minoru Mineta. Kaminari has a very useful quirk, an electricity discharge of some sort. Mineta has yet to use his, but maybe it has something to do with those purple orbs on his head._ '

' _Mina Ashido: produces acidic slime which she uses for various uses._ '

' _Tenya Iida: has incredibly fast legs that can drive him like a car. apparently, he has to go through gears._ '

' _Tsuyu Asui: frog-like body, very fast and has an incredibly long tongue. I'd imagine she's more efficient in a water environment.'_

' _Mashirao Ojiro: has a tail-like appendage on his lower back, lots of agility._ '

The next match had Kosuke racing against Jiro. He let out his ears and tail and got ready to run.

The robotic high pitched voice announced the start of the race, and they both bolted toward the finish line.

"3.65 seconds." It announced as Kosuke crossed the white line.

Jiro didn't seem to be using her quirk, and she finished with a solid 7.41 seconds.

Kaminari watched with amazement as Kosuke left Jiro in the dust.

 _'He's almost as fast as Iida, wait, isn't that the guy from the convenience store?_ '

He grinned. ' _There are so many badass people in this class.'_

* * *

 **Test 2: Grip strength.**

"540 kilograms? What are you, a gorilla?"

"Oh, an octopus?"

"Octopuses are sexy."

Kosuke tried to put Mineta and Sero's conversation out of his head.

He held the object in his hand, and squeezed as hard as he could without getting significantly tired. The small screen read 512 Kilograms

Kosuke grinned and presented his screen to Aizawa, who nodded and jotted something down on his clipboard.

Around the room, he spotted other students using their quirks to squeeze the machine. He noticed Momo had created clamps and squeezed the machine with them.

 _'Momo Yaoyarozu: able to create things from her body, limitations unknown.'_ He noted in his mind.

He saw a few students just using their raw strength, such as Bakugo or Izuku.

He was thankful that his quirk was applicable in almost any situation. Bakugo, for example, couldn't apply his quirk to this test. Neither could Mineta.

Then again, Mineta could hardly apply his quirk to any situation. How was he accepted?

* * *

 **Test 3: Long Jump.**

Most of the students had stretched their entire bodies three times over by now, but Kosuke did it again, just in case. Some of the students had already done their long jump, so it was only a matter of time before Kosuke was called up.

Aoyama had used his laser to fly himself about 25 meters, before he got a stomach ache and landed dead on his back.

 _'Yuuga Aoyama: Shoots a laser from his belly. If he shoots it too long, his stomach hurts.'_

Kosuke was called up to jump, and he took a breath before jumping forward, once again using just enough of his strength so it isn't too taxing in his body.

After landing feet-first in the sand, the robot announced his distance.

"27 meters" it beeped out.

Some of the classmates whistled or made small comments.

"Being able to jump that far is pretty manly."

Yeah, you can take a wild guess on who said that.

The students finished up the test, with only a few more going after him.

A student with white and red hair created a ramp made of ice to just walk over. He made it all the way to the edge of the sand, which was about 150 meters.

 _'Todoroki Shouto: can create large amounts of ice, his red half possibly suggests another power?'_

* * *

 **Test 4: Repeated Side Steps**

'Huh, looks like Mineta wasn't completely useless after all.' Kosuke thought as he watched the tiny pervert ricochet between two purple orbs.

 _'Minoru Mineta: creates bouncy orbs from his hair._ '

* * *

 **Test 5: Ball Throw**

The other students all took turns pitching the ball. Kosuke already went, so Aizawa excused him from the test.

Izuku still hadn't used his quirk yet. It was actually kind of smart, considering if he did, then he would have hurt himself like he did during the exams, rendering him incapable of participating in the other tests.

Izuku was eventually called to the circle. Kosuke was a bit worried, because Aizawa was giving the boy a glare. Izuku had cocked his arm far back and his arm grew a bright red. He threw his arm forward and sent the ball flying.

About 46 meters to be exact.

"What?" Izuku mumbled. "I was definitely trying to use it just now."

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa explained. His scarf was now flying around his neck and his eyes were wide open, and glaring right at Izuku.

"That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough, even a kid like you was accepted."

Kosuke shrugged to himself. His classmates seriously hadn't noticed this yet? Before he could say anything, Izuku beat him to it.

"You can erase other people's quirks with your quirk just by looking at them. You're Eraser Head!"

The class seemed a bit confused. Apparently, none of them had heard of him before, so Kosuke explained.

"I've heard of him, apparently he doesn't like media attention. He says it hinders his work, so he's a really underground hero."

The students seemed to understand and some of then nodded. They turned their attention back to Aizawa.

"From what I can tell, you can't control tour quirk can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"Th- that's not my intention-"

Aizawa's scarf shot forward and pulled Izuku close.

"Whatever your intention, if you use your quirk again, that's what those around you will be forced to do."

He glowered before finishing.

"If all you can do is save one person before becoming a useless puppet, this career will be hard for you. Izuku Midoriya, with your power, you can't become a hero."

Izuku's face scrunched up in determination, and Aizawa released him.

"I've returned your quirk. You have two turns for the pitch. Let's get this over with."

Kosuke couldn't help but feel bad for Izuku. Even for Aizawa, that was harsh.

Izuku stepped up to the circle, and the class looked on with interest.

' _What is he going to do?'_ Was the collective thought of the class.

Izuku just stood in the center of the circle for a few seconds. Kosuke would have said some words of encouragement, but the atmosphere was too tense.

Suddenly, Izuku wound himself up and threw the ball. Except this time it _really_ soared. The ball flew far into the air, and the class looked on as the ball finally hit the ground with a thud.

705.3 meters away.

"Mr. Aizawa."

The class looked back from the ball to Izuku, who held his arm with his other hand.

He held out his hand, and everyone saw it.

One dark red, broken finger.

"I can still move" he said, his face clenched in pain.

Aizawa just grinned with wide eyes.

"This kid." He muttered to himself.

Kosuke smirked as he looked on at the scene before him.

'Damn Midoriya.' He thought to himself.

'You really are cool.'

* * *

Omake:

Kosuke was wandering the city as a cat. Sometimes he just took walks like this, it felt liberating. He stopped near a new neighborhood when he saw a fellow cat.

It looked like a simple house cat - well groomed and slim - so it couldn't have been an alley cat.

They looked at each other dead in the eye.

'Be free' he thought.

'Come on, turn into a person!'

The cat just yawned and strutted back to it's house.

His telapathy had failed.

Oh well, it was worth a shot.

* * *

AN: And that's my wrap for chapter 4. If you didn't notice, I changed the summary. I felt like it gave away too much about his quirk and was a bit cringy in my opinion.

Anyways, I included some things in this chapter that didn't really fit Kosuke's character so far. What I aimed to accomplish here is to show that Kosuke can be an idiot at times, but for the most part he's a really smart thinker. That's why I had him analyze the class' quirks.

I added in a little omake, because it's been a longer than normal wait. I hope you like the extra long chapter!

That's about it. I decided to keep Mineta the same, because I feel like we need some comic relief perversion. Also, I just wanna abuse him.

Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 - Drills

The day had passed quickly, and Kosuke had found himself on his way back to his apartment after his academics. Midoriya had seemed to have made friends with that round-faced girl, whose name he couldnt remember, and Iida. Kosuke thought he got along pretty well with Kirishima and Yaoyorozu. One thing he couldn't understand however, was why Bakugou was so upset at the fact that Midoriya had a quirk. He made a mental note to talk to Midoriya about it. He continued back to his apartment and prepared to get a good nights rest. As he lay on his couch watching anime, he thought back to the phone call with his father.

* * *

The dial rang twice before the phone was picked up.

"Ah, Kosuke! How have you been boy?"

"Hey old dude, I made it into U.A."

"Eh? Is that so? Good job."

"Thanks, I'll save you a seat at the sports festival if you want, so you can watch me kick some ass alright?"

"Heh, alright then, I'll come down and watch. How's the apartment?"

Kosuke glanced around the room and looked at the boxes lined up against the wall. "It's coming along, not done unpacking yet but it's comfy."

"Good, it's not weird going back there after so long is it?"

"I suppose not, anyways I'll see you at he sports festival. Say hello to mom for me"

"Alright, take it easy during training."

"I will, Bye Dad."

Kosuke hung up the phone and glanced at his uniform. 'Pfft, go easy."

* * *

The following day, the entire class was excited for basic hero training. If you couldn't see it in their faces, they were talking about it animatedly the entire day throughout their academics.

Rumors had spread about All Might being their hero training teacher. He was an official teacher at U.A after all, what better class for him to teach than basic hero training?

Kosuke's gaze shifted to door, he had heard something on the other side of the door. Not a moment later, The massive form of All Might swung open the door.

"I AM HERE"

He walked through the door into the classroom.

"WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"

Kosuke's eyes went wide. It was really him, the number one hero All Might, right in front of him.

All Might walked to the front of the classroom and began introducing himself, although it was pointless because everyone already knew who he was.

"I am All Might, and I will be your instructor for basic hero training. I will be teaching you everything you need to know about being a hero, as well as combat training and situational drills."

Kosuke eagerly tapped on his desk and mentally prepared himself for whatever crazy exercise All Might would probably give them. Then again, it was the first day so maybe he would go easy on them.

"For the first day, we will be doing-"

He pulled out a tiny notebook which paled in comparison to his massive hands.

"-two on two combat drills!"

The class whooped, and Kosuke couldn't help but think that U.A may be rushing things a little.

Two on two combat drills meant that Kosuke would partner up with someone. His gaze drifted around the room and he wondered who he would be paired with.

All Might held up a small container full of paper slips before speaking in his booming voice. "Your partner will be decided by drawing lots. In the hero industry, heroes often have to respond quickly to emergencies and will have to work together with impromptu allies."

Kosuke nodded his head in understanding. The more All might spoke the more he seemed to make sense.

"Now everyone!" He dropped a large amount of boxed that be acquired seemingly out of nowhere. "These are your hero costumes that you had designed. Put these on, and we will begin with the combat drills!"

The class had been moved to a separate location for the combat drills. Kosuke was fitted with his hero costume, which consisted of a sleeveless grey tank top, a black vest with a grey cat on the back, slightly baggy grey pants, black boots, and black finger less gloves to allow his claws to come out.

The class had finished drawing lots and Kosuke had ended up paired with Midoriya and they were up against Bakugo and Iida.

Midoriya was wearing his hero costume, a green and black baggy suit with a grey-collared mouthpiece with a red utility belt and red shoes. His helmet resembled All Might but with tall green ears.

Kosuke and Midoriya were scheduled to go somewhere in the middle, after a few other groups had gone, so they had time to talk.

While the other groups were being paired up and the first battle began, the duo began sharing information about their quirks.

Kosuke went first, explaining the basics of his quirk to Midoriya.

"I have a large pool of energy that I can tap into and use it to enhance my and speed exponentially." He raised his hand and snapped, creating a tiny showckwave. "Basically I have super strength and speed, but I can only use so much before I get tired. Also I can only use large amounts when my cat appendages are out."

"Wow, that's an incredible quirk!" Midoriya exclaimed. He raised his arm up and gripped it with his other hand. "I Also have a strength quirk, but I still don't have full control over it. Whenever I use it, I end up breaking my arm with the power."

Kosuke nodded his his head, he was beginning to understand how Midoriya's quirk worked.

He turned to face Midoriya and asked the question that had been on his mind. "What about Bakugo? Why did he seem so upset about your quirk? You're obviously not quirkless, so why did he call you 'Quirkless Deku'?"

Midoriya shrank a little. "W-well, I developed my quirk really late, so Kacchan just thought I was quirkless for a while. I was essentially quirkless throughout elementary school, and Kacchan bullied me for it. I guess it was a bit of a shock for him to find out I had a quirk."

Kosuke's neutral expression seemed to darken a bit.

"He bullied you because you didn't have a quirk?"

Midoriya nodded. "It wasn't always like that though, Kacchan was my friend. But when I didn't develop my quirk like the others, I guess I just became 'Quirkless Deku'."

Kosuke's narrowed his eyes at the ground "Okay Midoriya. For the battle plan, I'll handle Bakugo."

A few teams had already gone and Kosuke and Midoriya's battle was next. Todoroki had just finished freezing the entire first and second floor of the building, effectively trapping his opponents and allowing them to walk upstairs and secure the bomb.

All Might announced the end of the fight and called Midoriya and Kosuke up to the building.

"Wait." Midoriya said as he out his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to go up against Kacchan? You shouldn't underestimate him."

Kosuke shrugged him off and continued walking. "I'll handle him, just focus on getting the to the bomb and taking care of Iida. Can you hold him off until I arrive?"

"I think so." Midoriya nervously nodded.

"Good, then we'll win in no time."

* * *

"Team A, are you ready?"

Kosuke nodded his head and stretched his arms out.

Midoriya cracked his knuckles. "Hai."

"Team B?"

Bakugou punched his fist into his hand. "Yeah, let's get to the fighting already." His hero costume consisted of a black tank top with an orange "X" across the front, baggy black pants tucked into his big ass black and orange boots, and two large grenades on the side of his forearms.

Iida's armor flashed. "Hai." Iida's hero costume was a large black and white set of futuristic-looking metal armor, with long exhaust pipes protruding from his back and smaller yellow pipes coming from his calves.

"Then begin!" All Might's voice signalled the start of the battle, and Kosuke and Midoriya began moving toward the bomb location at a surprising speed. Kosuke was able to easily discern where they were due to his enhanced senses. However, when they reached a "T" in the hallway, Kosuke and Midoriya took opposite turns.

"Why are they going in different directions? Are they planning a pincer attack?" Asked Uraraka in the viewing room.

"No, look." Sero pointed to one of the monitors displaying the battle. "Kosuke is heading straight toward Bakugou, but Midoriya is still going to the bomb."

The class discussed their theories of the strategy being used, but All Might's smile faltered a bit. The look on Kosuke's expression wasn't that of a hero's smiling face, or a focused trainee, It was too determined for that. Kosuke's face was that of resolve. He didn't look focused and hopeful like Midoriya, he looked like he wanted to fight.

And he was about to get one.

* * *

 **AN:** Whoa it's been a long time. Firstly if like to say sorry for not updating in like forever. My priorities have just been elsewhere and I didn't feel like writing until lately.

Recently I've thought of much more ideas for this story, and I just got a burst of motivation to finish this chapter at like 3 in the morning.

 **IMPORTANT** : I made some important changes in the previous chapters, I highly suggest you go back and quickly read through them. (Also just to refresh your memory, it's been a while after all.)

Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, but like i said it's been a while and I just needed to put up some content before I get back into writing the story.

Next chapter will involve the fight scene between Kosuke and Bakugou, as well as reveal a little more of Kosuke's childhood, and why he stands up to Midoriya's bullying.

PLEASE review, I have no idea what you guys like about the story without it, and it's mostly my motivation to keep writing. Like I've said be fore, I take any and all suggestions into consideration, so feel free to either leave your ideas in the review or just PM me!

Anyways, this AN had gone on long enough. I'll talk to you all next time.

Until next chapter!


End file.
